Doctor Who :A Gift From God
by Thowell3
Summary: This is a One Shot Thing Read and review the littl thing i have written I will wright more on to this when I hear what you Think R
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who : A Gift From the Gods.

By:Thowell3

This Is a Storie about What happens to the 10th Doctor just befor he is about to regenarate.

* * *

Doctor is in frount of his tardis console and blood all over his hands and chest

The Doctor :All my companions are gone. Rose I am sorry I love you...

The Doctor Colapses and passes out

The White Gardian appers

The WG: Well Doctor looks like you saved the univers agen. I shall give you a gift. Make it last

Doctor.

The WG with a wave of his hand makes a bright light sarround the Doctor And foces him to

Regenerate and with another wave of his hand makes the TARDIS start moving threw time

and Space.

The WG: We Will meat agen Doctor sooner than you think.

The WG dissapers when the Tardis Lands

* * *

((Thats all I Have right now. I will add more on later on when I think of some more)) 


	2. I am The Doctor

Chapter 2. I am The Doctor

The Tardis Landed in a small nabour hood in england. A woman started running towards the location

of the sound.

Woman: I Know that sound any where its the TARDIS.

The Woman Contuned to run till she go to the door of the Tardis. She lightly taped on the door.

There was no answer.

The Woman knocked agen

Woman: Thats odd he usualy is in the tardis but its bin so long since I have seen him.

She finaly remberd where the spare key was hidden so she quicky started to try and clime to the

upper part where the cubby hole was right above the "P" on the sign. With alot of effort she finaly got

up.

Woman: Ther we are

She Put the key in the lock and opend the door. as she walked in she knoticed that It looked so Odd

like nothing she had ever seen. and she saw a young man no older then 17 laying in very bagy clothing

covered in blood.

Woman: I better take you home with me and clean you up a bit. prehaps grandfather was trying to protect

this young man.

After a fair bit of strugel to get the strage chiled to her house she started to clean him up a bit.

After a wile she had come pletely cleand him up and put him in a bed to rest for a wile.

The Doctor Woke up Screaming. The Woman ran in the room.

Woman: What is it wats wrong?

The Doctor: I dont know I cant rember where am I and who are you?.

Woman: I would ask you the same thing. I would also ask what Happend to my Grandfather.

The Doctor: your Grand father?

The doctor said as he sat up

Woman: Yes my Grand father. You know Silver hair. Looks sortive like a homless person.

The Doctor: Hmmmm He sounds familliar.

Woman: What do you mean familliar you should know him he brought you around in his

Tardis.

The Doctor Juped out of bed

The Doctor: The Tarids. Where is it. I must Get to My Tarids.

Woman: What do you mean "My Tardis"

The Doctor: Did I just say that because I have no clue why I would.

Woman: Well I supose I wount get any awswers out of you like this hear some clothing

that might fit you. they use to be my sons.

The Doctor Put on a Pair of Jean, A Tee Shirt and a Flanal Shirt over the t-shirt and

rolled the sleves up .

The woman came back into the room when he was fininshed

Woman: Well how dose that feel on ya. Better Eh?

The Doctor Looked at he Much better actuly

Woman: do you need any shoes.

The Doctor: No the ones I came in with will be fine.

Woman:Well all right.

The Doctor Put his foot in his right shoe.

The Doctor :Ouch It feel like theres some thing in there

The Doctor Shakes the shoe to hear something gingeling. He pulles it out and looks at it .

The Doctor: It's a Key. But to what.

The woman looked at the key.

Woman: Its only to one thing that I know of. The TARDIS.

The Doctor: Take me to this "tardis"

The woman walked him all the way to the tardis door. The Doctor Put in his key and the woman followed

him in.

The Doctor started to have all these memorys start rushing back to him as soon as he walked close to

the controle panel.

He looks over at the Woman.

The Doctor : Susan what are you doing hear?

Susan: How did you know my name?

The Doctor: I am Your Grandfather. I may not look like it but I have Regenerated 9 times i am on my 10th body.

Susan: But You look like a Boy of the age of 17.

The Doctor: ok make that 10 regerations. O yes thats right I got killed saving the Univer agen. O well at least that body died in a good way. Not like the 6th body .That dead Sucked .

Susan stood there confused about what this stranger had bin saying.

The Doctor: Its really me Susan. I took you and your school teachers on a trip they never forgot. I took them to when cave man first created fire.

Susan: Theres no way you could be my grandfather

The Doctor: Why is that.

Susan: Well look how young you are.

The Doctor: I am 900 years old but thanks for trying to make me feel young.

Susan: No the body. I thought regeneratons made a new young body . Like a body in its 20's or 30's some times older than that.

The Doctor: Well some thing must have change my Regeneration Make up but what.

* * *

Thats all for now. I can't think of much it's 3:15 am i going to bed. Ill wright some more after New years eve. 


End file.
